


Santa Baby

by Tesgura



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesgura/pseuds/Tesgura
Summary: Santa Carlton really does it for Shawn who wants to sit in Santa's lap for a big present.





	Santa Baby

Shawn's eyes lit up when he ran into the room and saw Carlton dressed up as Santa to fool the perp. Juliet and all the other police had their guns trained on the man pointing a knife at Carlton, but Shawn only had eyes for the Santa with his own gun trained on the bad guy.

As everyone was leaving the building and Juliet cuffed the burglar, Shawn grabbed Lassiter by the arm.

“Spencer, what the Hell?!” Carlton growled as Shawn spun him around. But Shawn kept spinning them until Lassiter was on the outside and Shawn was up against the wall.

“Hey Santa.” Shawn purred, looking coyly up at his boyfriend who seemed to be slowly realizing what was going on.

“Well hey there yourself.” Carlton smirked down at the younger man. “And have you been a good boy this year?”

Shawn bit his lip in false contrition.

Carlton brought his hands up and boxed Shawn in against the wall. “Oh no, have you been a bad boy instead?”

Shawn tried desperately to hide his smile as he hesitantly nodded. “Yes Santa, I'm sorry, but please, I really want a present this year for Christmas.”

“Mmm, is that so?” Carlton leaned down to nose down at Shawn's neck.

Shawn tilted his head back and a faint whine left him at the hot breath now ghosting across his skin. He reached up to grasp at Lassiter's shoulders. “Please Santa, please can I get my present?”

Carlton chuckled and nipped at the earlobe in front of him. “I don't know... You have been pretty naughty this year, maybe you should... convince me that you can be a good boy?”

Shawn whimpered as with the word 'convince', Carlton had brought his knee up between Shawn's legs, further pinning Shawn to the wall, not that Shawn was complaining.

“Oh god yes, please!” He tried to jerk upwards into the other man but unfortunately he couldn't get enough leverage to do so.

“You know normally, good little boys sit in Santa's lap to tell me what they want for Christmas.” Carlton grinned into Shawn's neck.

“You want a lap dance? I'll give you a lap dance! I'll give you a lap dance right now.” Shawn insisted desperately.

“Oh no Shawn.” Shawn could absolutely feel Carlton's grin turning more feral. “I'll get that ass in due time. I don't want that end in my lap right now though.”

“Fuck yes!” Shawn felt himself fucking leak he was so hard at the thought of sucking Carlton off. The man was hung and as much as he absolutely loved the feeling of Carlton driving into him, simply sucking him off was one of his favorite activities.

“We can't do this in the perp's apartment though.” Carlton said, pulling back slightly though Shawn wasn't listening, already sinking down to claw at Carlton's belt.

“Fuck Shawn, we can't!” Despite his words though, the detective was winding his hands into Shawn's hair, jerking him forward and burying Shawn's face in his pelvis.

Forced forward as far as he was, Shawn couldn't undo Lassiter's pants so he began to mouth at the hard cock in front of him with a groan. 

“Shawn, we need to, oh fuck yes.” Carlton jerked back and forth, riding into the heat of Shawn's mouth.

Shawn looked up desperately. He wanted the actual cock in his mouth, without the layers of cloth blocking him.

“Please Santa Carlton, please let me be a good boy?”

“Fuck Shawn, car, now!”

Carlton dragged Shawn back up to hurry across the parking lot to his car where he drove as quickly as legally allowed to his own house. Constantly having to slap Shawn's hands away from his lap as he drove, Lassiter finally pulled into his driveway.

Once inside, Carlton grabbed Shawn and ran towards the couch.

“Come on Shawn, you wanted to be a good boy, right?”

“Fuck yes, please!” Shan dropped to his knees and hurriedly undid the older man's pants, reaching in to release the man's nearly ten inches of hot, hard, man stick. Shawn licked his lips and dove forward, deep throating the detective.

“Fucking shit!” Carlton cried out and immediately grabbed the younger man's hair tightly and pulled, knowing how much Shawn loved it rough. And indeed, Shawn groaned at the feeling. He pulled back so that he could actually suck the other man, undressing himself awkwardly, thankful he'd worn a button up short that day.

“You'd better not do what you look like you're about to do.” Carlton growled out, tightening his grip in Shawn's hair in warning.

Shawn looked up imploring to his boyfriend who moved his booted foot up to tap at Shawn's balls.

“Ah!” Shan reared back to exclaim, thrusting forward mindlessly.

“Mmm, you are such a slut for me, aren't you?” Carlton leaned forward to leer down. Shawn nodded rapidly but Carlton smirked and moved his foot back to tap again.

“Say it slut.”

“Yes sir, yes Santa Carlton, I'm a slut.”

Frowning, Carlton leaned further down and grabbed Shawn in a painfully tight grip.

“What was that?” He whispered dangerously.

Shawn opened his eyes wide in fear.

“Uh, yes sir, I'm your slut?” He whimpered.

“Who's slut are you?” Carlton goaded leading the other man to the correct response.

If possible Shawn grew even harder. “I'm daddy's slut, just for you daddy.” He panted out.

“That's my good boy,” Carlton's grip became a bit more gentle, though no less tight. “Daddy's good little slut, so good for me.”

“Please daddy.” Shawn whimpered, not even knowing what he was begging for.

“Are you going to keep being daddy's good little slut, baby? You want to be good for me?”

“Yes daddy, I'll be good, I will!” Shawn insisted desperately, near tears at this point.

“Play with your little titties for daddy then.” Carlton instructed, still holding tight to Shawn's twitching cock.

Shan braced one hand behind him for balance and with the other began to pinch and pull at his nipples, squirming both his upper and lower half at the constant stimulation.

“Does daddy's slut like playing with his titties?” Carlton teased, now rhythmically squeezing Shawn's leaking dick.

“Oh god, yes daddy, I love it so much!” Shawn said, switched nipples again.

“No, back to the other one.” Carlton told him.

“Daddy?” Shawn whimpered as he switched back to the now sore nipple.

“Is it tender baby?” Carlton asked in a false sweet voice.

Shawn nodded. “Yes daddy.” But still he didn't dare switch after that instruction.

“Does it hurt so good baby? Didn't the pain just bring you that much closer to cumming?” Carlton whispered directly into Shawn's ear.

“Daddy!” Shawn jerked forward in Carlton's grasp and twisted the nipple harshly but Carlton tightened his grip, staving off the man's orgasm.

A sob tore from Shawn's throat at the denial but his hand never left the nipple he had been tormenting.

“Does daddy's little slut want to cum?” Carlton hummed cruelly.

“Please daddy, yes please!”

“But what about daddy, baby? I'm still so hard... And don't you want your present?”

“Fuck, Santa, daddy, please!” Shawn was torn and near hysterics.

Carlton reached forward with the hand not still gripping Shawn's dick and, pushing Shawn's hand out of the way, grabbed the man's nipple and pulled.

“I suppose I should decide if your present is me fucking your face or your ass. Carlton mused as though he wasn't torturing the man at his feet. I suppose I could let you decide, but then, isn't it the thought that counts, I should really put thought into this.” As he spoke, Carlton was pulling the nipple even tighter, twisting as he did so.

“Please daddy!” Shawn didn't care at this point what his present was, so long as he could cum at the end of it all.

“Hmm, I know!” Carlton exclaimed with a smirk. “Turn around and face away, but get on all fours.” Reluctantly he released Shawn's dripping cock.

“Daddy?” Shawn asked, turning to do as he was bid.

“Well you have been especially naughty this year, so you have to earn your present this year. Open yourself up.” Carlton was already looking forward to this.

Shawn looked around for some lube, lotion or something.

“Oh don't worry about lube baby, just use one finger for now.”

Now Shawn was really confused, he liked it rough, but not that rough and Carlton knew that, so what was up? But he knew better than to ask, so he licked a finger and reached back to run it up along his crack.

“Mmm, that's it baby, tease yourself a bit.” Carlton took himself in hand. He'd been incredibly close after the blow job and so he gripped the bad of his cock, knowing what he had planned would help take the edge off so he could really fuck Shawn all night.

Shawn's finger finally breached his winking hole, the man letting out a gasp at the feeling.

“Deeper.” Carlton's instruction came out a whisper but Shawn hastened to do so, abruptly shoving as much of his finger in as possible.

“Ah!” He was searching for his prostate, Carlton could tell by the way he twisted desperately.

“Fuck yourself, but just one finger baby.” Carlton said, running a thumb over the top of his dick, smearing the pre over himself in anticipation.

“Daddy, please!” Shawn cried out as he began the rhythmic in and out motion Carlton couldn't wait to replace with his own flesh.

“Good boy, such a good slut for daddy.” Carlton praised, pinching his own head to stave off his orgasm for just a bit longer. “Stop now!”

“Daddy!” Shawn shuddered as his finger froze.

“Take out your finger for me baby. Daddy has something much better for that greedy hole.”

Shawn gasped as his finger popped free of his anus. The flesh winking up at Carlton lewdly. “Does baby want his bottle?” Carlton grinned, sitting forward in his seat so that he brushed the room of Shawn's hole with his head.

The fact that he wasn't actually stretched seemed to have seeped out of his head and Shan pushed back desperately. “Please daddy!”

Chuckling, Carlton grabbed Shawn by the hip and ran his cock up and down, catching on the boy's rim. “Baby needs some milk, huh? Well what kind of daddy would I be to deny you?”

With that he stood, shoving Shawn down by the shoulder and keeping his hand down to pin the man in place as he popped just the head of his dick in. The heat was exquisite and he longed to sink in fully, but held back.

One hand still keeping Shawn pinned, Carlton began to stroke the rest of his cock, now that the head with lodged in Shawn's tightness he knew he wouldn't last.

“Daddy?!” Shawn wiggled trying desperately to get the man to go deeper but he couldn't move.

Then with a grunt, Carlton came, flooding Shawn's insides.

“Guh!” Shawn gasped at the feeling, hot cum splashing in him, coating his insides.

“There's your lube baby, now fuck yourself on daddy's cock.” Carlton grinned sadisticly, his dick not even wilting while trapped in the heat of his boyfriend.

Shawn whimpered as the gravity of his present dawned on him and his cock twitched. It was going to be a long night.

The End


End file.
